


Watching over

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Canon, Sleep, Trust
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta che dormono insieme, Clint le appoggia un braccio attorno alla vita, nel sonno, e Natasha gli dà una gomitata in faccia. Nel sonno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching over

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Angel_ del [COW-T #5](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/87495.html) (#TeamAbilene ftw!) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com) \+ _outside_ @ [30 Ficlet Challenge](http://p-will.livejournal.com/70894.html). Il prompt "Angel" non è nel senso della serie (duh) ma l'ho inteso nella sfumatura di "angelo custode", e poi da lì abbiamo stiracchiato il prompt ancora un po' di più e tadan! (I have no shame.)

La prima volta che dormono insieme, Clint le appoggia un braccio attorno alla vita, nel sonno, e Natasha gli dà una gomitata in faccia. Nel sonno.   
  
La seconda volta che dormono insieme Clint resta perfettamente immobile finchè Natasha non gli rotola accidentalmente addosso, e lui scivola giù dal letto con la guardia alzata, sbattendo un ginocchio per terra e portandosi via metà delle coperte.   
  
Provano a dormire insieme un altro paio di volte, con risultati sempre più fallimentari, e la soluzione più pratica sembra semplicemente lasciar perdere e mettere una croce sopra a tutta l'esperienza, ma alla fine vengono mandati in missione in un posto dimenticato da Dio e dall'uomo - nel profondo nulla del _Kansas_ , tra tutte le potenziali destinazioni esotiche - e sono costretti a passare la notte in una fattoria abbandonata, circondati da un'infinita distesa di buio e dagli scricchiolii della casa, dove dormire insieme sembra l'unica opzione possibile.   
  
La stanza da letto ha il tetto sfondato e al centro del salotto svuotato, dove c'era il divano, ora c'è ora solo un'impronta più scura sulle assi di legno ammuffite, per cui trovano l'angolo più asciutto e meno sporco del piano terra, stendono i sacchi a pelo e si preparano per la notte.   
  
Passano trenta secondi prima che Natasha si alzi, mormorando "Tengo io il primo turno di guardia," e scompaia nelle ombre della casa senza lasciargli tempo di aprire bocca. Clint scrolla le spalle, si gira su un fianco e chiude gli occhi.   
  
Dopo un'ora è ancora lucido come dopo una brocca di caffè intera e ha contato tutte le crepe nel soffitto tre volte, per cui si dice che tanto vale approfittarne e andare a sollevare Natasha dal suo turno di guardia per lasciarla dormire. La raggiunge sulla veranda e si blocca un secondo a guardarla, i capelli color mogano nei riflesi della luna e le spalle incurvate contro il freddo della notte.   
  
"Neanche tu, mh?" dice lei, anche se lui non si è annunciato, anche se non ha fatto un suono, e Clint ridacchia senza fare rumore e va a sedersi dietro di lei, schiena contro schiena e testa appoggiata alla sua spalla per guardare il cielo limpido. "Dormire è un'usanza sopravvalutata," dice. Natasha sbuffa, un movimento leggero delle spalle che lo fa scivolare più comodo, così Clint incrocia le braccia e chiude gli occhi.   
  
Natasha lo sveglia quattro ore dopo e sparisce all'interno della casa mentre lui sbadiglia, si stiracchia, pensa a come non abbia dormito così serenamente _da anni_. Si siede nel punto che Natasha ha appena lasciato libero, rivolto verso la campagna deserta tutt'intorno, aspettandosi di rivederla alle prime luci dell'alba, ma dopo qualche secondo sente un tonfo leggero alle proprie spalle e poi Natasha si siede dietro di lui, appoggia la schiena alla sua, si copre le gambe con un sacco a pelo e dopo poco si abbandona contro di lui cullata dai suoi respiri lenti e profondi.   
  
Clint resta di guardia fino al sorgere del sole, immobile come solo lui sa stare, e quando riapre gli occhi Natasha è fresca come una delle rose selvatiche che stanno sbocciando sul retro della fattoria.   
  
Da quel momento dormire insieme non è più un gran problema.


End file.
